


Initiations

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Buffy do to not be the One?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiations

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Kleptomaniac  
> A/N: The prompt worked sideways in this one. Hope you enjoy.

Buffy was putting her class notes in her knapsack. Another school day done; now for the fun stuff.

Suzie waited by her locker. "So, you ready?"

"Guess so."

"Whoa, might want to save some of that enthusiasm for the practice. You do realize they picked you as the bouncy one."

"Which makes you what? The leggy one?" Buffy hipped-checked the brunette who, at 5' 7", did tower over her.

"Like right! I'm the mouthy one who can do the splits in four directions."

"Wait, left lead, right lead, center split." Buffy felt her brows furrow. Can't have that or she'll be botoxing by Senior year.

"And my high-kick! It's a pure split. I'm so going to try for the Rockettes when I graduate."

"Rockettes, but aren't they like in New York? Who'd want to move there?" High School was just starting, why was her friend thinking of 'after' already? Her only plans involved which guys were going to fall for her. And the stupid initiation thingy.

"Like everyone! Why? What are your plans once we blow this place?" Suzie stopped, tilted her head and waited for Buffy to answer.

"I think we've got that 'group bonding/hazing' thing after practice." Future plans were just that, in the future. She had enough to worry about today already.

"That expedition to Walgreen's? Were they trying for Ms. Tacky 1995?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy replied, "Good thing, it's not like we'd be recognized. I mean I don't shop there, do you?"

It was stupid, but it was something every new Hemery High cheerleader had to do. Who was she to upset tradition? Even if it was stupid. Like she needed another pretty in pink lip-gloss.

But she did need the team's approval and, hey, if they could do it, how hard could shoplifting be? All the new girls had to score. She stopped to tighten her pony tail. Walgreens! Well they didn't say she'd have to wear the gloss, just steal it. And it would make her part of the team. She just hated to be alone.

** ** ** **

Futures. Everyone was talking about futures. College, careers. Everyone.

"B. Found a nest. You ready to work it?"

Okay, not everyone.

Faith was so in the now. No past. No future. Just working and playing and sometimes it was hard to see the difference. Full throttle all the time.

It was seductive.

What had Faith called her? Sister Slayer? She'd never had a sister, someone who knew where you'd been and where you're going. Someone who knew you better than you knew yourself. This feeling, the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore? That was intoxicating.

Which is how they found themselves, the Chosen Two, outside a warehouse, big with the vamps and low with the weaponry. And what was with that lump of lard in the hot tub? "Faith, is that like a bad out-take of Blind Date or what?"

But Faith wasn't with the witty. Buffy turned and followed the other Slayer's gaze. Sporting goods store.

"So, you want weapons?" Faith cocked her hip and tilted her head towards the store. "Quick solution to all your problems." Quick was something Faith was good at. Three years of training had Buffy working on the "Wait. Stop. Think." motto. The one that didn't lead to friends getting kidnapped as her "Life is Short" philosophy had.

But Faith had been right. This close to the bad guys and her blood wasn't pumping but high kicking through her veins, making her itchy. Making her want.

The school was across town. The store was across the street. "Wait. Stop. Think" hadn't worked last night when they'd dropped into the sewer, and, despite the near drowning, that had turned out to be a rush. Almost primal. Maybe Faith was on to something with the letting go idea. Didn't matter. Faith was already sizing up the door.

Buffy quickly followed her through the broken doorway. Faith was describing _her_ motto, "Want. Take. Have." Buffy quickly flashed to giggling girls and a Walgreen's. She spotted a nifty dagger. Maybe initiation wasn't over.

Time to join the gang.


End file.
